Demongo
Demongo is one of the many enemies of Samurai Jack and is one of Aku’s most powerful minions. He is also known as “The Soul Collector”, as he has the power to absorb the souls (also referred to as essence) of the warriors he defeats and add them to himself to make him stronger. For every warriors soul he collects, he gains the power to summon the soul of that warrior to fight for him. When Samurai Jack did battle with him, he was able to free the souls of all the warriors that Demongo had captured, leaving Demongo completely powerless. For his failure to defeat the Samurai, Aku trapped his soul in a glass skull and crushed it, seemingly killing him. He later returned during an episode of Samurai Jack Season 5, where he visited the Da Samurai bar, seeking to take the souls of the great warriors inside. This is until he realizes that none of the warriors who inhabit the bar could be considered great and leaves soon after. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Demongo is nowhere to be seen in the Future. The Past D emongo appears within Huntor's Crest in the Darklands in the Past, in front of the gate to the Dark Glade. Though he normally has strange powers, he tells the player during a Dexter Guide Mission that Fusion Demongo stole them from him, making him unable to steal souls and call upon the souls of the warriors he stole. Go, Demongo, Go ( Nano Mission) Once the players Fusion Matter meter fills up all the way when they’re level 15, the Scotsman calls in telling them to go to Leakey Lake, as a new Nano awaits for them there. The Scotsman explains that when warriors go mysteriously missing, Demongo is usually responsible for it, as he has the power to steal souls, and that Samurai Jack once bested him in battle. Since Demongo no longer has his powers, he suspects that Fusion Demongo is now stealing souls, and that one of his henchmen is said to reside at Leaky Lake. The player arrives at Leaky Lake to find that Numbuh Four and some others are being attacked by Wild Cogfish. After the player defeats nine of the monsters, Numbuh Four asks the player to meet him at the Jungle Outpost, with the Scotsman telling them that Numbuh Four might have info on Fusion Demongo’s henchman. When the player talks with Numbuh Four, he thanks them for their help, and says that the fusion monsters are being controlled by a Fusion wearing a kilt, and asks them to track him down, saying that he is at Leaky Lake. The Scotsman then comments on how this could be the Fusion they’re looking for. After going into the Leaky Lake Infected Zone, the player finds the Fusion’s lair and enters it, revealing that the Fusion that’s helping Fusion Demongo is a Fusion version of the Scotsman. The player then defeats Fusion Scotsman and receives the Demongo Nano. The Master Weapon Demongo seems to know about a super-powerful weapon that could be created from the remains of several of Fuse's enemies that had gone berserk briefly beforehand. He tells the player that spirits of ancient warriors attack fusion monsters, using their powers to turn them into weapons upon defeat. Status of Aku Demongo also provides information about Aku in Dexter's final Guide Mission. He doesn't reveal whether or not he is working for Aku, but he says that Aku is near and that he is watching. Fusion Demongo is apparently one of Fuse's most trusted fusions, since he appears to fight alongside Lord Fuse when the player invades his castle. Gallery demongo_orig.jpg|Demongo's original design from the cartoon Demongo.jpg|Demongo at Huntor's Crest (Original Game) Demongo, Stickybeard, Hex and Toiletnator.jpg|Demongo with Hex, the Toiletnator, and Stickybeard Demongo chat icon.jpg|Demongo Chat Icon Demongo Fusion.png|Fusion Demongo Nano Demongo-2.png|Demongo's Nano Demongo Nano Acquired.png|Player acquiring the Demongo Nano NanoDemongo.png|Demongo's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoDemongoOG.png|Demongo's Nano Icon (OG Game) DemongoA.png|Message Box Icon 6477.png|In-game model Trivia *Just as Demongo was the right-hand man of Aku, Fusion Demongo is the right-hand man of Fuse. *Demongo is one of only three people who refer to themselves in the third person (saying their own names instead of "I" or "Me"). The other are Dracula and Numbuh Five. *In FusionFall Retro, Demongo was originally near the other NPC's, but on on October 23rd 2019, Demongo was moved in front of the gate leading to the Dark Glade in Retro Beta Patch 2.12. *His voice actor, Kevin Mitchael Richardson, also voiced the Blowfish. Category:Demons Category:Immortal Creatures Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Samurai Jack NPCs Category:Villains